donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Winky's Walkway
Winky's Walkway is the first stage in Monkey Mines from Donkey Kong Country. It comes after the boss battle with Very Gnawty and before Mine Cart Carnage. Overview Winky's Walkway is the first stage of Monkey Mines and is named after Winky, who also makes his first appearance here and is prominently featured in the stage. The stage is an odd series of walkways, riddled with Kritters, Gnawties, and a few Neckies as well. Winky appears in an animal crate early in the stage, beyond the first series of walkways- simply jump on one of the two Neckies to reach his crate. Winky is best used to reach Bananas as well as some K-O-N-G Letters, and even bonus stages. It is also is the first walkway stage. There are four Kritters, seven Neckies, a lone Zinger, Oil Drums which spew out Gnawties and a Mini-Necky which can only be found in the Game Boy Color version. Collectibles and secrets Animal Buddies *Winky the Frog: Found near the beginning of the stage, guarded by two Neckies which can be jumped to reach his crate. Minor *Bananas: 127 (includes bonus area) *K-O-N-G Letters: **K: Near the start above a Necky. **O: After getting Winky, the O is high up in between two platforms to the right. In the Game Boy Color version, it is located inside of the first and only bonus stage. **N: Found in the only bonus stage in the stage, near the center of the platform. In the Game Boy Color version, it is located in a pit near the final Oil Drum. **G: Near the Zinger guarding the Expresso Animal Token, there is a Necky nearby that is flying up and down, which can be jumped on to reach it. In the Game Boy color version, the G is located shortly before the Mini-Necky. It is guarded by a Necky and is needed to be bounced on to be reached. *Animal Tokens: **Expresso's Animal Token is guarded by a lone Zinger circling it. The player can either do a well timed jump or have Winky defeat the Zinger easily. *Extra Life Balloons: **Red Life Balloon: Only in the Game Boy Color version, it is found near the end by jumping on a Zinger. Special Barrels *DK Barrels: **Near the start a little after the first Necky. **On a platform after the Star Barrel. *Star Barrel: Closely after the "O" letter on a gray platform. *Warp Barrel: On the left of Winky's Animal Crate, there is a Warp Barrel which leads Donkey and Diddy to the exit sign. This warp is only found in the Game Boy Advance version. *Bonus Barrel: Above the first Necky after the Star Barrel. Bonus Areas *After the first platform that spawns Gnawty, the next one has a Necky and a short banana trail upwards leading to the Bonus Barrel. In the Game Boy Color version, it is located before the Star Barrel and after the second DK Barrel is found, the monkeys must jump on the right on a nearby Necky to reach the bonus area. They can alternatively use Winky. Gallery Super Nintendo Entertainment System File:WinkyWalkwayCountry.png|Donkey, Diddy and Winky underneath the Expresso Animal Token and a Zinger. Game Boy Advance File:WinkyWalkwayCountryAdvance.png|Donkey, Diddy and Winky underneath a blue Zinger and the Expresso Animal Token. WinkyWalkwayAdvanceWarp.png|Warp Barrel. Trivia *This stage is considered the shortest stage in the original Donkey Kong Country, so short that the stage was lengthened in the Game Boy Color. Strangely, the Game Boy Advance version kept its old size. *This stage is also the first to feature flying Neckies and Oil Drums. In the Game Boy Color version, it is the first to feature a Mini-Necky. *In the Super Nintendo Entertainment System version of Donkey Kong Country, the Zinger is red, but it is blue in the Game Boy Advance remake. External links *The walkthrough in the SNES version. *The walkthrough in the Game Boy Color version. *The walkthrough in the Game Boy Advance version. de:Winkys Trampelpfad Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Locations Category:Winky Stages Category:Monkey Mines Stages